Suaves y sedosos cabellos
by Inne
Summary: No tenía la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a pasar esto, pero de lo que sí sabía era que no le desagradaba en lo particular. Sentir el aroma que irradiaba el cabello de Mamiya Sakura a su lado era como las mismísimas flores de cerezo que nacen en Primavera. Pero... sentir el contacto de su cercanía junto a él era demasiado. [La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su autor].


**Disclaimer:** Kyôkai no Rinne y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora _Rumiko Takahashi_. La trama de la historia por el contrario, es completamente mía que fue creado sin ánimos de lucro y con el fin de entretener.

 _ **¡Este Fic participa del Reto de Iniciación para Almas Perdidas del foro "El Rincón de Rinne"!**_

* * *

 **Suaves y sedosos cabellos**

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a pasar esto, pero de lo que sí sabía era que no le desagradaba en lo particular. Sentir el aroma que irradiaba el cabello de Mamiya Sakura a su lado era como las mismísimas flores de cerezo que nacen en Primavera. Pero... sentir el contacto de su cercanía junto a él era demasiado. Inesperadamente hace unos minutos antes sintió el peso de alguien reposarse en su hombro izquierdo y al mirar a ese costado se encontró con un rostro femenino muy cerca del suyo con los párpados cerrados, se había quedado dormida. De seguro su rostro debía estar compitiendo al igual que el color de su cabello, los nervios le carcomían por todo el cuerpo y la respiración tranquila de la chica junto a su oído no ayudaba a calmarse. Para colmo —y alivio de cierto shinigami pobre—, estaban solos. Sí, solos. No había ningún shinigamis reconrosos contra su persona o que se le pegaban como chicle a su brazo llamándolo con voz chillona, tampoco demonios causando estragos en el mundo humano ni exorcistas lanzando cenizas sagradas a cualquier espíritu —maligno o no—, que viera. Bueno, eso no tenía importancia ahora.

—Rokudô–kun... —Escuchó susurrar levemente a la joven.

—¿Mamiya Sakura? —Preguntó dudoso Rinne.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que su compañera de clases seguía en el mismo lugar, dormida. Entonces... eso significaba una cosa: Lo llamó entre sus sueños. Una extraña calidez afloró en su pecho y los latidos del corazón aumentaron considerablemente retumbando con velocidad. Aquello lo pilló desprevenido pero no evitaba hacerlo sentir... ¿Feliz? Podría ser... después de todo siempre creyó que sólo se le acercaba a visitarlo porque veía los espíritus igual que él y porque tenía una _deuda_ que le debía. No quería que sintiera pena o lástima hacia su persona, quería que sintiera los mismos sentimientos que crecían día a día que pasaba a su lado exorcizando espíritus... ¿Cómo se llamaba a éstas sensaciones? Esto no se comparaba con un compañerismo o amistad ¿o sí? Sin que él mismo se lo esperara su mano estaba temblando dirigiéndose al hombro de la chica. A punto estuvo de realizarse pero a centímetros de lograrlo se arrepintió y como vil cobarde se detuvo.

¿Y si se despertaba por culpa de eso? Mejor no, se ahorraba el tener que darle una explicación y aún así el querer hacerlo se volvió como el deseo de una comida exquisita, estaba tentado a comerlo y por su falta de dinero no podía darse el lujo. Así se sentía en estos momentos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró ¿Hasta cuando tenía que aguantar toda esta situación? No es que no le agradaba, todo lo contrario, pero el querer hacer algo y no poder hacerlo (por diferentes circunstancias) lo inquietaba de sobre manera. Abrió sus párpados de inusual color rojo y dirigió su mirada con detalle al rostro de su acompañante. Se detuvo al mirar la caída de ambas trenzas a los costados, y se preguntó a si mismo cuánto tiempo se tardaba en hacerse ese peinado todos los días. Curioso, acercó la mano y agarró entre la yema de los dedos una de las puntas de la trenza. Lentamente acarició las hebras sintiendo la textura suave y ondulada.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo, era como sentirse en la gloria... Hasta podía escuchar los cantos de los ángeles a su alrededor. Por nada en el mundo iba a detener este momento, no le molestaría estar así por toda una eternidad...

El ruido de la puerta de la pobre habitación del club abandonado rompió el hechizo de la atmósfera en la que se encontraba.

—Mire, Rinne–sama. Encontré éstas sobras de pan para... —Dijo una voz infantil.

Sosteniendo aún entre sus dedos el cabello de Mamiya Sakura, levantó la mirada para saber quién lo tomó desprevenido interrumpiendo la escena. Un gato de estatura pequeña de color negro con puntiagudas y tiernas orejas y ojos verdes traía en una de sus patas una bolsa con las sobras que mencionó antes.

—Rokumon... —Musitó sorprendido.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego posaron la vista en la mano del chico que tenía todavía las hebras de cabello de cierta muchacha.

—Rinne–sama... —Volvió a llamarlo—, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Sakura–sama? No me diga que... ¿¡Se aprovechó que Sakura–sama se quedó dormida y estaba tocándole el cabello!?

Un sudor frío bajo por la sien del shinigami pelirrojo ¿Y ahora que iba a decir? Lo descubrieron _infraganti_ en una situación bastante bochornosa y vergonzosa...

* * *

 **Total de Palabras:** _767 sin contar el disclaimer, nota de inicio, título y nota de la Autora._

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola~! Este es mi primera historia que escribo para este fandom~ :3 Espero haya quedado lo más IC posible (en serio que lo intenté con todo mi corazón). Acepto las críticas constructivas, así voy mejorando de a poco :)

¡Espero les haya gustado! Si gustan, pasen por el foro **"El Rincón de Rinne"** [ _Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil_ ] ¡Hay muchos juegos y diversiones! ¿Qué esperan? Todos son bienvenidos :D

Si el tiempo y inspiración ayuda, me verán en un futuro nuevamente por acá~

Nos leemos.

¡Bye bye!


End file.
